The Hardest Thing to Say
by Love Psycho
Summary: Namine thought she liked him...but does she love him? Simple love story. NaminexRoxas KairixSora Rated for sexual context, but no lemon. My first one shot. Please Review, I'm begging you!


This is pure Fan-fiction. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That should be pretty obvious...

**The Hardest Thing to Say**

Love seemed so simple at first. But now...I just didn't know. I thought I had loved him, but when he asked me out...I just didn't know if I wanted to go out with him or not. There were family problems to deal with as well. My parents were against me going out with anyone, much less a boy. This was all because my older sister...well, my sister had gotten in with the wrong crowd. And now she had just recently lost her virginity. Not that our parents knew that. I was the only one she had told. But...even though our parents didn't think so...my sister's boyfriend was a good boy. He was _so_ like a child! How like the Tarot card he was, of the Wise Fool, so full of knowledge and utterly unworldly! How easily he could be led to a fall, unaware and unwary of the precipice, of the void gaping at his feet! Both he and his younger brother both!

I shook my head. His brother was the one I liked. Or, at least, I thought I liked. I was glad of my sister's boyfriend's existents; because of him, she had risen out of the depths of her misfortune, just like a Phoenix. But the problem...the problem was his brother. I _liked _him...but did I really _love_ him? I had to admit that his spiky blond hair was a _huge _temptation. I would _love_ to run my hand through it. And his blue eyes...I could just _drown_ in them! And quite happily at that! But go out with him...I was not so sure.

"Imouto-chan!" I blinked and turned around. "Oh! Its you Onee-chan." I said. Onee-chan grinned, tossing her shoulder length red hair back. "Why are you so gloomy faced today?" I blinked and glanced at the phone lying on the counter nearby. Our parents were not going to be home for another two hours, so this was the time for our friends to call our house. Everyone we know knows that. "Well..._he_ asked me out." I said sadly. Onee-chan blinked and cocked her head. She didn't need to be told who _he_ was. "But I thought you had wanted that to happen for...well, practically forever! Why is that a problem?" I looked down, not able to meet her eyes. "I just...just don't know. What should I do?" Onee-chan sat down on a nearby chair. "You couldn't say yes?" I nodded. "What did _he_ do?" "_He_ said..._he_ said that he would wait for an answer. And that he would call when he got home." "Well...what are you going to say?" "I can't...I just can't do it! I know I _like_ him...but I'm not so sure about love!" I screamed. "Well then...just say yes." Onee-chan says flat out. "Huh?" "You like him right?" I slowly nodded. "Yes I do...but..." "No buts! Just go for it! Even if you fall, you will have learned something. And you don't know what will happen unless you try!" For a moment, I just stared at my sister. She did have a point. If I didn't do something now, I won't ever know. Kairi just seemed to know these things very well. Maybe it was because she had Sora for a boyfriend. More experience and all that stuff. In the silence, the phone rang.

I reached out to grab the phone so fast I almost dropped it. I finally pressed the on button and said "Hello? Who is it?" My voice shaking along with my hands. The voice that came over the line was very familiar. "Its me."

----------------------------------------

"Thanks for saying yes, Namine." He said. I blushed slightly at that. "Well...I kind of wanted to go myself." I hesitantly said. He looks over and smiles "You're very nice, you know. I really had a great time. Too bad we had to do it in secret from your parents." "Yeah." I whispered. But maybe someday we will be able to tell them. But not anytime soon. We had come to the back door of my house by now. We just stood there for a moment, not talking. "Well..." "I just..." We both blushed. "You go first." I said. "Well...I wanted to say...I really do like you Namine. And I'm glad we went out tonight." I blushed happily. "I just wanted to say...thank you, Roxas." "For what?" "For everything." Roxas looked down at me for a moment, then he leaned over. His lips brushed my for a moment. "Good night, Namine." "Good night, Roxas." I said, watching him go. "I love you. I just can't say it yet to your face. Its the hardest thing to say. But one day...I will say it." I whispered. After Roxas had left my sight, I turned around and opened the door and crept silently inside. One day we will tell our parents about our boyfriends. And one day I will say those three simple words that can change your world forever.

My first short story! And my first 'first person' view! I hope you enjoyed it! I did it to show I really support the SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine pairings. Please review! There will be chocolate!


End file.
